Avengers: Age of Ultron - Alternate and additional scenes
by Haylie Myers
Summary: Alternate and additional scenes for Avengers: Age of Ultron. In the same universe as my other MCU stories, but like them it can be read on its own.


Scenes in Italics are part of the new timeline created by the events mentioned in After Civil War. Its your choice if you want to read these scenes. They will make more sense if you've read After Civil War but you don't need to. So its your choice if you want to read them.

Hope you enjoy the story

Haylie Myers

Ever since i watched Age of Ultron i have wanted to change some scenes. particular parts annoyed me as they annoyed many others. So in the end i decided to write this as i wanted to change it to also fit in my universe. While technically this takes place first the italics scenes take place after events mentioned in After Civil War.

* * *

Avengers: Age of Ultron – Alternate and Additional scenes

Clintasha Family universe

 **Clint and Laura** _(Alternate bedroom scene)_

"Hey, I'm sorry for all this, but they can't know about me and Nat, we really didn't want them to know about this place but we needed a place to go"

"Hey, it's all good we planned for this, I got your text about company, I don't think the kids are happy about having to call their mum Aunty Nat but hopefully it won't be for to long"

"When we took you in I never expected any of this, things have gotten crazy since New York, and they keep getting worse"

"Hey you two did me a favour I'm glad to be where I am who knows where I would be otherwise, the life you and Nat live as Avengers and previously Shield agents isn't for me and if it hadn't been for you I may have been stuck in that kind of life"

"We also gained you, your perfect to protect our kids, not to mention your own little one when he arrives"

"Nat seemed pretty shaken up, how is she?"

"Not good, Ultron has these allies, uh, kids really and they carry a big damn stick and Nat took a serious hit"

"Well then what are you doing here then, go and check on her, I can field off your friends"

"Thanks Laura"

 **Clint and Nat**

As Laura leaves the room Nat arrives.

"Hey, how are you?" Clint asks her. Worried about her whatever that girl did to her certainly shook her up.

Nat goes and sit on the bed. Clint joins her and sits beside her.

"I had this, um, dream"she starts before taking a break and starting again "The kind that seems normal at the time, but when you wake"

"That I was an Avenger. That I was anything else then the assassin they made me"

Clint softly grabs her face and turns it toward him.

"Hey, yes you are, you're a mother and a wife and soon we're going to be an Aunt and Uncle"

Clint then kisses her softly. Reminding her how much he loves her.

Nat reluctantly pulls away after a minute.

"Not here, the others"

"Laura said she would keep them occupied for awhile" Clint tells her before kissing her again. She gives in this time but reluctantly pulls away again before it goes to far.

Clint pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead. "I called Fury, he should be here soon, if he isn't already"

Nat pulls away from him reluctantly and gets up from the bed.

"Then we should probably head down there" she checks herself in the mirror and quickly fixes herself up before she gives Clint a quick peck on the lips and heads down.

After a few minutes Clint follows her down.

When he arrives he finds Laura and asks her to get Tony to look at the tractor because Fury wants a word with him.

 **Fury and Tony**

"Why, Miss Barton, you little minx" Tony states

"How do you know?" Fury asks him

"Excuse me?" Tony questions him

"You just called her Miss Barton, you wouldn't have done that if you didn't know" Fury explains

"Damn you Nick, I recognised the situation, I could tell they weren't her, but I don't know her actual last name" Tony answers him

"That is her last name, with your family history you would have recognised the situation, it's a secret for a reason" Fury tells him

"Obviously Uncle Nick" Tony tells him using his old nickname for him from back when he worked alongside his parents at shield.

"Maria Hill called you right, was she ever not working for you?" Tony questions him, getting them back on topic.

"Artificial Intelligence, you never even hesitated" Fury asks him

"Looks it's been a really long so how about we just skip to the part where your useful" Tony states trying to get to the points out.

"Look me in the eye and tell me your gonna shut him down" Fury tells him

"You're not the director of me" Tony tells him

"I'm not the director of anybody, I'm just an old man who cares very much about you and your mothers worried" Fury answers

"And I'm the man who killed The Avengers" Tony tells him "I Saw it" scared of what he saw "I didn't tell the team, how could I? What's one more secret, my whole life is a secret. I saw them all dead, Uncle Nick. I felt it. The whole world too. Mum. Because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all that I could" Tony finishes

"The Maximoff girl she's working you Tony, playing on your fear" Fury tells him

"I wasn't tricked, I was shown. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy, just like my parents legacy. The end of the path I started us on" Tony tells him

"You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them. You forgot your parents most important legacy, you" Fury answers him

"I watched my friends die, my mum. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope! The worst part" Tony says

"The worst part was that you didn't" Fury finishes for him.

 **Finding Natasha**

"Clint, I know You want to find Natasha, but I need you up high where you're best, I hope you can trust Bruce to find her" Steve tells Clint

"Fine, but I am not happy about this" Clint tells Steve

Steve smiles of course he isn't "I know, but we need you up high"

Clint turns to Bruce and tells him. He's worried about his wife. She hasn't found her own way out yet. Something most be stopping her from doing so. "you better find her and get her out of where she is"

Bruce see's the look in Clint's eyes. But it just confuses him. It looks like love. But Clint is married to someone else. That doesn't make any sense. "Don't worry, I will" Bruce tells him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Natasha" Bruce calls out for her

"In here, don't suppose you have a key" she asks him. She's confused why Bruce here, Where's Clint. But when she thinks. He's probably up top. Job comes first.

"Yeh, I do" Bruce tells her as he pulls out a gun and shoots at the door

Natasha opens it.

"So what's our play" Natasha asks him wanting to k ow the plan.

"I'm here to get you to safety" Bruce answers her

"Jobs not finished" Natasha asks him confused what happens next.

"We could help with the evacuations, but I can't be in a fight near civilians" Bruce answers her

"We gotta move" Bruce continues

"You're not gonna turn green?" Natasha questions him

"I have a pretty compelling reason not to" Bruce answers

Knowing he won't turn be choice. That he's had enough. Natasha pushes him off the edge, they need The Hulk.

The Hulk arrives.

"Let's finish the job" Natasha tells him

The Hulk grabs Nat and takes her up top.

Natasha doesn't have time to find Clint, but this is mission like any other and the mission comes first.

She sees him later when they are getting ready to protect the core.

She and Clint share a look that says so much "are you ok?" "I'm fine" "I love you" "I love you too" all that is said in the look. Silent communication, they have developed it over the years of there partnership and marriage. So often they can't speak actual words.

 **The core**

"We need to go, even I can tell the airs getting pretty thin up here" Steve starts before continuing "you guys get to the boats, I will sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you"

"What about the core?" Clint questions

"I'll protect it" Wanda answers "it's my job"

Clint calls to his wife "Nat, this way" they head one way while Steve heads another.

 _Steve has every intention of being right behind them. He has to save Clint, he can't let Pietro die. He knows Pietro was going to die. Wanda told him in the past, when they met in the 1940s, she doesn't know that he plans to save her brother but it's the least he can do for the girl who became like a younger sister to him. He hopes one day to see his Wanda again but he also hopes not to soon that Wanda had so much pain in her life, if he can take just a small part of that away._

 **Clint and Nat talk**

When they get in the car, Clint and Nat share a look and turn off their coms for a few minutes so they can talk privately. They know the plan but they need a moment to themselves.

"You ok?" Clint asks

"I told you, I'm fine. The mission comes first" Natasha replies Nowa not the time for that

"I'm sorry I couldn't come for you, I wanted to, but I was needed up high" Clint apologises

"Hey, it's me, I understand, the mission remember" Natasha answers

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Clint replies

"Me either" Natasha answers

"I so wanna kiss you right now" Clint tells her

"I know, wrong place, later" Natasha tells him sadly

They share another look. Then they both turn their coms back on.

"We don't have a lot of time" Clint tells her as he drops her off to give Banner his lullaby

"So get your arse on a boat" Natasha tells him

 _When Clint arrives at the boats, he hears a lady worried about her little boy and he sees him still in the city, so Clint goes after him._

 _After Steve and Thor get the rest onto the boats, Steve runs off._

" _Where are you going?" Thor yells after him_

" _To save Barton" Steve yells back_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 _Steve manages to get to Clint after he gets the kid and shields them both with his Shield from Ultron's attack in the quinjet._

" _Thank you Cap, we would have been goners if not for you" Clint thanks Steve_

" _The real hero is Pietro if I hadn't been here to save you he would have saved you at the cost of his own life sadly" Steve tells him_

" _What?" Clint asks him confised_

" _Wanda told me, well she hasn't yet, I will explain it one day I promise, after Wanda knows" Steve explains to him vaguely_

" _Huh" Clint says_

" _Get to the boats" Steve tells him_

" _Right yep, let's go kid" Clint says as he picks the kid up and takes him back to the boat._

 _As Clint passes Pietro he hears him yell out to "Cap beat me to it, if he hadn't been there. I was about to have to save your ass"_

 _Once on the boat Clint thinks to himself and died if what Cap said was true then he is very grateful to Cap. Pietro is alive because of him. Already so many lost._

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

 _Once everyone is on the boat Pietro runs for Wanda, they wait for Thor to arrive as they see him coming, Pietro grabs Wanda and runs her and himself back to the boats._

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

 _Vision goes after Ultron after The Hulk throws him from the quinjet. He destroys Ultron before going after the last Ultronbot._

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Clint and Natasha reunite on the Helicarrier.

When in private they finally share that kiss Clint promised earlier.

They also talk. Clint can't do this anymore. Nat can't leave it would be to suspicious. It's better if at least one of them is at home with the kids when Laura has her son.

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

 _In the new timeline Laura would still name her son Nathaniel Pietro Barton as they know what Pietro would have done for them._

 _Or he will be named Nathaniel Clint Barton. Named after his Aunt and Uncle._

 _Most of the time his name will be shortened to Nate._

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

Clint leaves as soon as they arrive back at the Avengers compound but as they discussed Natasha stays.

 _X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

 _In the new timeline Steve tells Pietro he can't stay around, Pietro also agrees this isn't what he wants._

 _Nat tells him that there's a place at the Barton's for him as long as wants it according to Clint._

 _Pietro says goodbye to Wanda for now knowing this is what she wants even if it's not for him._

 _Steve asks Nat if she wants to take Pietro there as Clint has already left and he bets she wants to see them._

 _Nat agrees and takes Pietro home._

 _When they arrive Nate has already been born. Nate is currently home with his mother and Uncle. Nat can't wait to meet her nephew._

 _Pietro is let in on the secret as he is going to be living here._

 _With this if Nat is away and Clint has to leave at least the kids will have two protectors. Which will be epically helpful with the newborn Nate._

 _Every so often Wanda will want to visit her brother so Natasha will take her to visit Pietro and Wanda will also be let in on the Barton Family Secret._


End file.
